Tidus' Sisters
by Chaotic Star Swirl
Summary: The fateful game gets rescheduled, so will they cross paths still, or will his sisters get involved and change everything? R/R


AN: Hey guys, this is the edit of Tidus' Sisters. Originally posted by me on my other account which is, Kikyo-Tabitha-Yukena. There is going to be a very big difference between what this story sounds like and what the other ones sounds like. It's hard to believe that I wrote the original.

**To the story**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yuna are you ready yet sweetie?" A sad voice came from behind her.

Yuna turned around to look at the one talking to her. It was one of her oldest and dearest friends. Her name was LuLu and she had been like an older sister to Yuna since she arrived on the island. To see her looking so sad was one of the worst things Yuna had to face with her new choice in life. She never wanted to hurt LuLu but was terrified of the fact that she might have just made sure that LuLu would be miserable for the rest of her life.

"Yes I am and don't look so sad. You're not going to a funeral." Yuna said trying to comfort her friend. She reached out and touched LuLu's arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"I will be soon enough." LuLu said with a heavy sigh. She didn't like the thought of losing Yuna. She hated it in fact. It was one of the worst things she ever had to think about. How could the girl she had helped raise be so grown up already and be making such adult choices?

"No you won't. I won't need one when that time comes." Yuna said. "Lulu don't worry about me so much." Yuna grabbed LuLus hand and pulled her out of the building into the blinding sunlight, and the dreaded heat.

1,010 years in the past.

"Ok, Tidus no pressure, just go out and win this game for us." The Coach said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yea, sure, no pressure! Only an entire team is banking on me to win a game for them." Tidus said shooting a glare at his coach as he slowly got ready to go out into the Arena.

"Ok ok. Well your only 7 don't get an attitude. You need to show your mom what you can do. It might help her to realize that part of Jecht is still around." His coach said.

"Well I'm done with all the pressure. If it doesn't stop I may just get performance anxiety and not perform to the best of my ability." Tidus said smirking.

"Well if its intentional I can also kick you off the team." Coach said with a smirk. "Now we are going to play nice now aren't we?

"Oh, well as true as that is. I don't think you would. Because I think if you kicked me off. You would actually have to do something, and you probably wouldn't win as many games." Tidus said sounding very full of himself. "But yea I guess I can play nice for now. Might do some good to start being nicer though. It upsets me to know that you don't trust me."

"Tidus, you have someone waiting to see you in the lobby." A woman's voice came from the speaker on the desk at the back of the room.

"Be there in a sec. So we have a deal? I play nice and you'll start trusting me more?" Tidus asked.

"Yea yea, just go see who ever that is this time. And hey, you need to tell your mom she needs to stop coming in here at half time. That's not a time for visitors!" His coach yelled as Tidus dashed out the door.

"Hey Tidus!" He turned around to find where the voice was coming from. "We need to talk for a sec."

"Hey sis, what's on your mind? Make it quick though, you know how Coach gets when I am late!"

10 years later.

"Wow and here it is the Jecht memorial Tournament." The announcer cried.

" TIDUS! TIDUS! TIDUS!" The crowd cheered continuously. The energy in the stadium was wonderful. And the happiness of the city grew.

"Now Baby brother don't let all of this excitement get to you." A girl said to one of his fellow teammates. Tidus hadn't seen his sister since the game 10 years ago. She had promised to come back when Jecht had, but they never returned. They had left him and his mother all alone, and he hated them for it. How could she just leave him alone with all of it? She had promised to come back but never did.

"Hey Tidus..."

* * *

AN: So this is the first chapter with all the fixes and such. Let me know what you think and if I should continue on with the story or not.

So please r/r


End file.
